Grey, Smiling Eyes
by Slhutcherson
Summary: "No you can't, you see, you have all that love for your bandwagon of gingers, whilst I just have love for you, and only you. Therefore, I win. And you lose. I love you more." This is just a fluffy, funny, plot-less one-shot. A day extracted from the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.


A/N: This is a pure, fluff, one-shot that I wrote over the course of a week between homework and exams. This is a (bit early) Christmas present for three of my best friends Francoise Hultin, Abbey Sykes, and Tess Brunner. I've edited this a bit, but it's not perfect. Humor/Romance. I'm also working on my other fics, so don't worry! Read on-

**Grey, Smiling Eyes**

- A romance built on just passion and humor.

One-shot

"Granger hurry up!" Draco yelled down the hall. Blonde hair disheveled in frustration, he stomped towards the bathroom door and knocked loudly.

"Could you take any longer? We're going to be late!"

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm hurrying, and anyways, it will be alright if we are a bit late. The Weasley's will understand." Hermione's muffled voice hollered back.

Draco sighed and rolled his molten silver eyes. "Come on I just want to get this over with so the earlier we're there, the earlier we leave."

"And lose the attitude. The Weasley's are all lovely people."

"Lovely my a-"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say it. Now bloody hurry up before I strangle myself with your vile cat" Draco grumbled, as Crookshanks hissed loudly at him from his perch by the windowsill.

"_Draco"_ Hermione scolded again.

Draco sighed, clearly defeated. He heard the sink turn on, and then off. A bustling of fabric, and then, the anticipated satisfying click of the door, and Hermione stepped out.

Draco's pout instantly turned into an approving smirk

"You look beautiful Granger" He smiled, taking in her appearance

Hermione's bronze wheat colored hair was smooth and fell down to soft, ringlets at the bottom. Her face had minimum makeup, but glowed like a beacon leading the darkness out. And in this case, she led all the complaints and groans out of Draco.

She was wearing a strapless cream colored dress that ended at mid thigh, not too long, or too short.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too." She smirked. Hell, that was turning into a very Draco-ish habit of hers.

"Beautiful? You just called me beautiful! What do you think I am? A fucking girl?" Draco asked bewildered.

Hermione laughed. "Do you really want me to answer that, Malfoy?"

"I can't believe it. I call my wife beautiful and then she says it right back to me. No 'handsome' or 'dashing' or even 'sexy' but fucking beautiful. Beautiful for fuck's sake!"

"Now that it's clear you understand you're beautiful, let's go. We don't want to keep the Weasley's waiting for too long."

Hermione took Draco's hand into hers, and with a pop, and the familiar tug of the navel, they were facing the famous Burrow.

"Come on," She urged, her hand still clamped into Draco's.

"Alright. But I'm not eating their bread and oatmeal."

Hermione stared at him, amusement dancing in her brown orbs. This caused Draco to frown.

"What? Is there something wrong with me not wanting to eat peasant food?" he defended.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "N-not a-al-all people who aren't rich as fuck or as rich as you live off of oatmeal. And bread. You're so _ignorant_"

Draco's face was something in between bewilderment at the newfound fact Hermione just enlightened him with, and defeat at how easily Hermione accepted that. He honestly did not know everyone ate more or less the same.

"I knew that Granger. Still trying to prove to the world that you are indeed Hogwarts know-it-all, aren't you, you smug little witch, you." Draco rebutted, trying to redeem whatever of his pride is left.

Hermione smirked again, "Right Malfoy, okay, are we going to go in, or just stand outside of the house that Mrs. Weasley invited us to dinner to, and contemplate the type of food they eat instead of actually eating?"

"Alright. Okay, I'm knocking on the door, one, two, wait for it, I'm going to knock the door okay, here we g-"

"Draco. Just knock already or _I_ will." Hermione snapped, clearly getting annoyed.

"Okay!" Draco huffed, thumping the door with two abrupt knocks before smugly looking at Hermione for any sign of pride, or perhaps praise.

He smirked in glee, glimpsing at his wife again. She didn't even acknowledge that he just _knocked Weasley's door_. He deserved a fucking medal. He knocked on the ginger cage's door.

Hermione finally burst out in laughter. Her whole body vibrated in her chuckles, tears pooling in her eyes from all the laughing.

"Are you done dear, or would you like another hour to get them all out" Draco drawled out rolling his eyes.

Hermione let out the last chuckle, but he could tell her eyes were still laughing. At him. "Draco stop looking so _smug_. Merlin you knocked on a door!"

"Yes Hermione?" Draco waited.

Hermione was consumed in another fit of laughter. Draco started to tap his feet. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap "Okay, okay! That was a beautiful knock you knocked." Hermione choked out.

Draco did not believe it. "Again with the beautiful! Is that the only word your vocabulary consists of? And _'That was a beautiful knock you knocked'_ you aren't serious are you? '_beautiful knock you knocked' _ You crazy women. You crazy, crazy, crazy woman." He huffed.

Hermione just opened her mouth to respond when the door clicked open.

"Hermione! Its so good to see you again!" George Weasley greeted, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. After a few seconds of the embrace, Hermione pulled out and took Draco's Hand.

"Hello Weasley," Draco drawled awkwardly. Hermione nudged him in the shoulder. "Jesus women" he murmured so just she can hear. Nudge.

"I'll show you a nudge, Granger," he whispered, annoyed as she nudged him once again. Nudge. _Nudge._ Nudge. _Poke._ Stab. _Elbow_. Slap. _Fist_.

"Um. Ahem." The two looked up from their intimate bickering to see George looking quite uncomfortable as the two poked and prodded each other.

George cleared his throat, "Let's go inside, everyone's waiting for you two,"

Hermione sent Draco an amused face as they made their way into the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Voices shouted into their direction as a wave of ginger haired Weasley's came rushing at her, and Draco.

Draco groaned, "Merlin, it's like they haven't seen you in years. We were just here a few weeks ago!'

"Be polite!" Hermione snapped at him as she was swallowed into a mass of redheads.

Draco stood there fiddling with his thumbs. Granger one. Granger two. Granger three. Granger four… Granger twenty nine.

_Unbelievable_. Draco thought. When is he going to get his wife back?

"Granger!"

"Yes, Malfoy" Hermione called, wrenching herself, politely, of course, from the Weasleys all hugging her at the same time.

"Granger can we go yet?"

"What are you talking about? We just got here,"

"Bu-"

"Dinner's ready dears!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, hurrying over to Hermione and Draco.

"Oh it has been way too long! How have you been Hermione dear?"

"Great Mrs. Weasley! How about you?"

"Wonderful! Now, if you don't object, let's start dinner,"

Hermione took Draco by the hand and found the two open seats between Ginny and Ron. Draco let out a moan as he plopped next to Ron. That moan was cut off when Hermione pinched him rather hardly under the table.

"Be _nice_" She whispered.

"Yes, of course why wouldn't I, mother dearest- _ouch" _Hermione shoe came in contact with Draco's ankle.

The rest of dinner Draco ate when everyone was eating, wiped his face when he was done, and glared at Hermione the entire time.

Ron was talking about his new girlfriend, a girl named Francoise who works in his department at the Ministry, The Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Draco was seriously surprised that Weasley had the intellectual capacity to actually be useful at the Ministry.

When he thought he couldn't take any more of Ron's ranting, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Oh Merlin! It's later than I thought! Well, Draco and I have got to get going now, thank you everyone for the dinner and I promise to visit some more."

Draco almost started singing. _And_ dancing. And that was very uncommon. Almost too fast, he pulled Hermione up from her seat, gave a quick good bye, and dragged her out of the house.

His first thought was that she would scold him later for being so rude, but at the moment, he just needed to get out of the hell-hole.

Once they were outside, Hermione glanced up at his a wide grin on her face.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked, feeling a little unsettled at how happy Hermione seemed.

"Thank you for putting up with today, I knew you wouldn't be so happy, but you seemed a bit too eager to leave." Hermione responded with a smile, still amused at how he'd dragged the both of them away.

"You have no idea how much I do for you, dearest wife." Draco smirked.

"I know, being in a room of Weasleys' for a whole two hours is just torture isn't it?" Hermione smiled back.

"How do you put up with them?"

"They're like a second family to me; I can't just throw them away. But because of you sir, I only go visit once a month."

Draco stifled a chuckle, "Well, _Hermione_ that Is a great sacrifice you've made."

"It is!"

"Well, should we be going my lady?"

"We shall."

And with a pop, the two disapparated out of the night, and back into the cozy clutches of their house, leaving a family of smiling Weasley's staring after them with large grins on their faces.

Back at home, Hermione and Draco were snuggled very closely on the couch.

"About dinner, I'm sorry I ruined it," Draco whispered to Hermione, stroking her hair.

"Oh it's fine really. As you said before, it's just a sacrifice I made,"

"A sacrifice you made for me,"

"Yes, for you." Hermione murmured. Her fingers came up to caress his sharp cheekbones. His grey eyes smiled into her brown eyes, while the rest of their conversation stayed solemn.

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, Draco. And I love you even more," She whispered.

"No Hermione Malfoy, I love you the most, and nothing will change that."

This time, not only was his eyes smiling, his whole face was smiling. Every detail, down to each fine strand of blonde hair, sent and aura of _smiles_, of happiness.

And then, she started smiling too. Wider, and happier than anytime else in her life, because Hermione had never been more happy, content, with her life before.

"But how can you love me the most, when I love you more than life itself?"

"Because you are more than life itself, and I love you more than that even. You can't beat how much I love you." Draco smirked.

"Can too!"

"No you can't, you see, you have all that love for your bandwagon of gingers, whilst I just have love for you, and only you. Therefore, I win. And you lose_. I_ love you more."

"You're wrong, that just makes me a more loving person, and it doesn't mean I don't love you more."

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

"I love you"

"I love you more,"

*Fin*

A/N: Aaaand, done! Sorry if it's shit, I'm not sure how much I like the ending. First finished one-shot I've done. I also have a finished song-fic on my other site. This is plot less, and just a warm one-shot to read for fun. Thanks for reading and please review. -Shelli


End file.
